The present disclosure relates generally to the field of visually showing how recently a change was made to a document (e.g., using color intensity and/or typeface and/or font and/or emphasis). In various embodiments, systems, methods and computer program products are provided.
When editing a document with revision tracking, it is often the case that so many items are marked for review that it is difficult to see what the recent changes were, and teams of people often do not have the discipline to accept changes regularly (thus, the document typically becomes cluttered with a large number of indicated changes).